digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
Palmon
, , , , , |encards= , , |s1=Aruraumon |s2=Palmon X }} Palmon is a Vegetation Digimon. It has a tropical flower blooming on its head. Although it digivolved like a reptile from Tanemon, it is an unusual Type which is classified as Vegetation based on its outward appearances and special qualities, similar to its rival Floramon.[http://digimon.net/cat-digimon-dictionary/06-ha/floramon/index.html Digimon Reference Book: Floramon] As a Vegetation Digimon, it gets along with FanBeemon.[http://digimon.net/cat-digimon-dictionary/06-ha/funbeemon/index.html Digimon Reference Book: FunBeemon] During the day it opens up the flower and spreads its leaf-like arms to perform . It usually buries its root-like feet under the ground, and although it is absorbing nutrients, it is also able to walk. As for the flower on its head, when it is joyful or happy it will waft about a sweet fragrance, but when it is angered or senses danger, it releases a foul stench that will drive off even large Digimon.[http://digimon.net/cat-digimon-dictionary/06-ha/palmon/index.html Digimon Reference Book: Palmon] Attacks *'Poison Ivy': Entangles the opponent in ivy laced with a powerful toxin, completely paralyzing them. *'Plant Shock': Showers the opponent in a wave of leaves. *'Root Breaker': Drains energy from foe. * : Releases a foul stench. * Design Palmon is a green, bipedal, -like Digimon with a tail and small bumps lining its back. It has large, root-like feet and foliage-like hands. Each hand has three purple-tipped vines that act like fingers. The top of its head is adorned with a pink flower with a yellow center. It is visually similar to Aruraumon, with the color of their flowers being their largest difference. Etymologies ;Palmon (パルモン) Official romanization given by the Digimon Reference Book and used through the series. * . Fiction Digimon Adventure Digimon Adventure: Our War Game! Digimon Adventure: Anode/Cathode Tamer Digimon Adventure (PSP game) Digimon Adventure 02 Digimon Tamers: Brave Tamer Digimon Frontier Some Palmon appear at the Autumn Leaf Fair during both the 's visits. Digimon Fusion During the battle against in the Human World, a Palmon is among the many Digimon Mikey summons from the to form . Digimon World Palmon is obtainable by digivolving a Tanemon. Palmon can further digivolve to Ninjamon, Whamon, Vegiemon, or Kuwagamon. A wild Palmon is spotted in Native Forest, pretending to be a flower. Palmon eventually fights if the player starts distracting it, and joins the city once it is defeated. Palmon takes over Tanemon's meat farm and supplies Giant Meat, as well as selling them for 500 bits each. Once Vegiemon takes over the meat farm, Palmon relaxes in the soil next to Tanemon. Digimon Digital Card Battle The Palmon card is #098 and is a Rookie level Nature-type card with 500 HP, and worth 30 DP in the DP Slot. Its attacks are: * "Poison Ivy": inflicts 370 damage. * "Plant Shock": inflicts 240 damage. * "Root Breaker": inflicts 160 damage, and has Eat-up HP effect. It has no support effect. Digimon World 2 Palmon digivolves to Togemon. Digimon World Data Squad Digimon World DS Palmon digivolves from Tanemon and can further digivolve into Togemon. A Palmon is found walking in the farm shop. Palmon also appears in Data Forest as an enemy. Digimon World Dawn and Dusk Palmon is #33 in Digimon World Dawn and Dusk, and is an Attacker-class Insect/Plant species Digimon with a resistance to the Thunder element and a weakness to the Wind element. Its basic stats are 103 HP, 114 MP, 74 Attack, 57 Defense, 55 Spirit, 61 Speed, and 20 Aptitude. It possesses the Psychic 2 and Numb Ward 1 traits. Palmon digivolves from Tanemon and can Digivolve into Togemon or MoriShellmon. In order to Digivolve or degenerate into Palmon, your Digimon must be at least level 8. Digimon World Championship Palmon digivolves from Tanemon pass time and can digivolve into Togemon with 20 Insect/Plant AP, Kiwimon with 20 Bird AP, Sukamon with 4 Penalties or Vegiemon pass time. Digimon Story: Lost Evolution Palmon is #032, and is a Rookie-level, Tank-class, Plant-species Digimon with a resistance to the Water element and a weakness to the Fire element. It possesses the Poison Protection and Escaping Feet trait. Palmon will be one of the three new partner Digimon if you choose tropical landscape for the first DigiFarm. Palmon digivolves from Tanemon and can digivolve into Togemon. In order to digivolve or degenerate into Palmon, your Digimon must be at least level 10. Digimon Rumble Arena 2 Palmon is a playable character in Digimon Rumble Arena 2. She can digivolve to Togemon and then again to Lillymon. Digimon Battle Palmon is an obtainable Digimon digivolving from Yuramon with the balanced stat build of: 2 STR, 2 DEX, 2 CON, 2 INT. It may digivolve to Togemon at LV 21, Lillymon at LV 31, and Rosemon at LV 41. There was an "Another Mutant? Oh, boy!" Event in which an NPC gives a special Yuramon whose Digivolutions are Palmon, Woodmon, Cherrymon, and Puppetmon. Digimon Masters Palmon is an obtainable mercenary digimon. PalmonWoodmon digivolves digivolves to Cherrymon at LVL 25 and Puppetmon at LVL 41. AncientTroiamon can be unlocked as a Burst Mode at LVL 65. PalmonTogemon digivolves to Lillymon at LVL 25 and MarineAngemon at LVL 41. Notes and references Category:Digimon species Category:Rookie Digimon Category:Plant Digimon Category:Vegetation Digimon Category:Data Digimon Category:Vaccine Digimon Category:Nature Spirits Digimon Category:Wind Guardians Digimon Category:Jungle Troopers Digimon